Maybe, Sometime
by KurukiXV
Summary: Oneshot! Set after New Vestroia. Shun and Alice go out on a ride. What will happen between them? Fluff!


A/N: Hey, all! This is my first Bakugan fanfiction. This oneshot is mainly just fluff between my fave Bakugan couple ShunxAlice. Instead of them getting together at the end of the second season, they're hooking up now.

**WARNING: Rated T for sensuality, making out, and much straddling! WOOOO! **

Maybe, Sometime

"C'mon Runo! Leave me at least a few crab puffs!" Dan whined as he sat by his girlfriend.

"Dan, you've known me long enough to know that Marucho's crab puffs are one of my favorite foods in the whole wide world. So back off!" Runo, in all her fiery glory, had grown up quite a bit. She wore a yellow one-shoulder tee and let her blue hair hang in a low right ponytail, with thick bangs framing her face. She also wore a pink miniskirt with brown ankle boots. In short, Dan liked oogling his girlfriend more than ever.

"Guys, don't fight. There's plenty more crab puffs," voiced a boy with blond hair and glasses. Marucho had probably changed the most out of all of them, for he'd gotten much taller, almost as tall as Dan. He sported blue jueans with a blue and black hoodie. However, he was still the peacemaker of the group.

"Cool! Thanks Marucho," Dan said, satisfied that he would get his share of crab puffs eventually. He wore black jeans with a blue tee under a red jacket with plain blue-tinted sunglasses nestled in his hair.

"I'm here!" exclaimed a bouncy bubbly voice.

"Hey Julie!" chorused the three.

"And look who I ran into on the way in!" Standing aside, Julie revealed Joe, the webmaster for the Brawlers. Julie wore a pink tank top with a short, white, and heavily-pinned jacket over it. Joe was still…well…Joe as he wore an open blue button-up over a green tee.

"Here you go guys!" another voice was heard coming into the room as Alice made her way in with another platter of food.

"Thanks Alice!" everyone thanked her and she only blushed as she said, "No big deal. Let me know if you want more!" The orange-haired girl wore a modest green halter top with a long white coat over it. She even wore her white boots, though the heel was a bit taller than before. The gang then heard a noise, like footsteps coming down the corridor connected to the room. It couldn't have been Marucho's parents, who were in America, or the butler, for he'd gone out on the town.

"Who's there?" Dan demanded.

"Relax, it's me." A voice floated out of the hallway and a figure appeared dressed in a plain black wife beater with a green leather jacket and black slacks.

"Oh Shun, it's so good to see you!" Alice exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Shun, though a bit surprised, hugged her back.

"Umm…" Julie voiced somewhere in the background. Shun and Alice broke apart at that and Shun even had a bit of a blush evident on his cheeks.

"How ya been buddy? I called like five times and left a message," Dan spoke up.

"Everything's fine," Shun dismissed and seated himself before reaching for the food.

"You could've called to let us know you were coming Shun," Runo said.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you since last year's reunion," Julie piped up.

"I told Alice I was coming," Shun replied, albeit nonchalantly.

"Sorry for not telling you guys. I guess I forgot I was the only one who knew," Alice quickly apologized.

"S'fine Alice. No sweat!" Dan reassured and Shun gave a small smile to his longest friend.

"Alright, let's have some fun!" Julie shouted and all present began to partake in eating the food and exchanging stories.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, don't tell me we popped all the popcorn," Runo sighed, peering into the empty bowl. Upon seeing Dan with a fist full of it, she promptly attacked him.

"We can just go get some more," Joe voiced from his easy chair.

"I'll go," Alice immediately volunteered.

"No, Alice. You always do all the work," Runo waved her sister-figure down. "Someone else should go," she continued.

"How about I go with her? It'll be quicker on my bike," Shun offered in a seemily uncharacteristic show of chivalry.

"Sure, that'll work," Marucho replied.

"Your bike? Meaning motorcycle?" Runo asked, trying to clarify.

"Whoa! You didn't tell me you got a motorcycle! That's sweet, man!" Dan exclaimed, clearly excited. Julie sat back and mumbled about how Billy needed to get one, while Joe pondered over how much more cooler he would be if he had a motorcycle.

"C'mon Alice," and Shun ushered her out, leaving the rest to wonder just what was going on between the two.

"Glad to be out of there," Shun mumbled once out of earshot and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Why? Don't you like being together again?" Alice asked, trying to understand.

"I do, it's just…they can get so noisy and boisterous over the craziest things," he explained.

"Oh…" and Alice stifled a small giggle that almost escaped her.

"What's funny?" Shun inquired as the two approached the elevator of Marucho's home.

"I just remembered that you never did like the commotion and all the noise and such," she responded, pressing the button that would take her and Shun to the ground level.

"You remember right," he replied. They stood in comfortable silence until they reached the foyer of Marucho's home. Shun and Alice made their way to the outside of Marucho's expansive garage. There stood…the bike.

"I got it about a week ago," he informed her.

"Wow, Shun," Alice breathed. The motorcycle was a deep purple with black accents. And once Shun straddled it, Alice couldn't help but blush. He looked like he _belonged_ on the bike. And it only brought out how alluring he was.

"You comin'?" he asked, tossing her a helmet.

"Of course," Alice replied and straddled the bike behind Shun. Thank goodness she still wore her shorts. Shun, although extremely discreet, could feel Alice's body heat as he took off own the road. Her arms tightened around his waist, her fingers splayed on his abdomen. Alice had no idea that she was exciting Shun a bit much for his own good, and only clung onto the boy in front of her for dear life. It only took all of two minutes for them to arrive at the store and purchase the popcorn. As the two resumed their places on the bike, Alice paused before putting on the helmet.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go somewhere?" Although Alice's request was a bit vague, Shun had no problem granting it. He started up the bike and the two took off through the city. They rode all around downtown, taking in the sights and the many people still out and about at night.

Eventually, Shun came to the park where he'd fought Komba all those years ago. That day where he supported Alice throught that seemingly traumatic situation. He'd held her in his arms and never forgot the feeling of her hand on his arm or her slight breath on his face. Dismantling the bike, he looked back only to see an arousing sight. Alice was in the act of taking off the helmet and shaking her orange hair loose. All the while, her shorts, though modest, had rode up high around her thighs from straddling the bike. Her long legs were fair and looked very smooth. Alice ran her fingers through her hair and then stretched a bit along the seat of the bike.

While she doing all this and being completely unaware of her audience, Shun was openly gaping. He was a master at self-control but seeing Alice made his mind go blank. And then it filled with different images of her, with all of them featuring her in various positions around his bike. He was so caught up in watching her and his very appealing mind movie that he barely caught her asking, "Shun, are you okay?" She now stood before him, a concerned expression gracing her features.

"Yeah, I'm…fine," he replied, returning to his senses. Alice strode over to the fountain and sat on its edge, remembering that day a few years ago. Shun had come to her rescue then, protecting her and even comforting her without speaking a single word.

"Shun?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember that day when you…saved me?" Alice asked, looking up to meet his eyes and he strode over to her.

"Yeah. Though I didn't really save you. I just fought Komba," he replied scratching the back of his head.

"But you did. I remember I was so scared that day. I wanted to run away so badly. But you protected me," she voiced.

Shun came to sit besides her as she added, "Did I ever thank you for that day?"

"You didn't need to. You helped me realize the value of friendship that day. That's more than enough thanks."

"Yes, but still…" and Alice leaned over and gave Shun a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"We should probably head back now," Alice said, going over to the motorcycle. Shun was still experiencing a bit of a shock, but soon recovered. And then she had to go and straddle that bike again. Plump thighs and warm hands on his abdomen and the feel of her body pressed against his. Shun now knew exactly what he wanted to do. Her image was just too tantalizing to resist. He strode over to the bike with confidence and seated himself facing Alice.

"Shun, what…" but stopped in her tracks. Shun placed a hand on her cheek and the other on the seat right beside her hip.

"Shun…" she breathed as his face came closer and his hand slid up into her hair, feeling the soft orange strands. Shun released all of his pent-up arousal into the kiss. Catching her lips fiercely elicited a gasp in the back of her throat as his hand cradled her hip. Shun moved his tongue over hers and Alice let loose a moan that urged him on further. Still kissing her, he slid both hands under her thighs and pulled her forward until _she_ was straddling _him_. And he enjoyed every second of it.

Alice melted into him as soon as she was close enough and grew more bold. She slid off his hair tie so that all his luxurious black hair could flow freely. She laced her fingers throughout and pressed herself wholly against him. Shun was now kissing his way to her neck and then back up again, making Alice's breathing erratic.

Finally, they pulled apart. Both were breathing heavily and as the haze over Alice's burgundy eyes cleared, she immediately blushed pink at how into it she'd been. Shun also felt just a little awkward, but held Alice's hips firmly against his as he leaned forward to kiss her again, though more gentler. Her lips were more pink than ever before and he found that he greatly enjoyed the effect his lips had on hers.

"Shun…" Alice whispered against his mouth.

"Be mine?" was all he asked.

"Yes," she breathed and Shun captured her lips once more.

* * *

Wow, that has got to be the hottest scene I've ever written. Leave a review and tell me what you think! Hopefully it wasn't too awkward to read...


End file.
